


The Next Level

by totallyrhettro



Series: Young Love [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Job, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Swimming, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love, rhink, teen rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Rhett wants to take things to another level, but Link isn’t sure at first.Rhett and Link are both (eventually) 17 in this chapter.





	The Next Level

Over the rest of the school year, Rhett and Link spent all of their free time together, lip-locked, arms wrapped around the other, in one of their bedrooms or sometimes by the Buies Creek river. Each make out session was more heated than the last, and far more intense than any that they had experienced before. Perhaps it was the hormones raging inside. Perhaps it was because they more comfortable with being with each other with each passing day. Either way, it seemed that the longer they were together, the farther they wanted to go. Definitely the farther Rhett wanted to go.  


“Link…” he moaned, nuzzling down his friend's neck. He sucked lightly along the soft skin, careful not to leave a mark lest anyone ask any questions. Link was like putty in his hands, letting Rhett mold him into what ever shape he wished. They were both on his bed, with Link leaning against the far wall and Rhett kneeling beside him. His own hands clung to Rhett’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as Rhett felt his way along Link’s body, caressing gently, but desperate to feel everything. He couldn’t get enough of Link. He wanted more. 

Sliding his hand along Link’s chest and stomach, Rhett traveled down towards his groin. He’d come close many times, but he was braver now, and his own excitement was driving him forward. As his fingers crossed the threshold into new, exhilarating territory, he could easily tell Link was as aroused as he. Link’s breath hitched at the touch and his eyes flew open in surprise.

“Rhett…” he whispered. “Rhett, I… I don’t know…”  His friend paused instantly, but left the hand where it was, resting on the front of Link’s jeans.

“Please, Link. I want to touch you so bad. Just let me touch you, please.” With his other hand he ran his fingers through Link’s hair, soft but needy. His lips nestled beneath Link’s ear, his voice sending shivers through the boy’s skull. “I’ll make you feel so good.” While Link’s body wanted nothing more than to bend to Rhett’s will, to let him take full control and possibly more, there was something holding him back. He wasn’t ready. He loved Rhett with all his heart; he just wasn’t ready.

“N-no,” he choked out, pulling away. “I.. I can’t.” There was a tense moment as Rhett still didn’t move, and Link was afraid the blond wouldn’t respect his wishes, but then he sat back and let out a low sigh.

“Okay,’ Rhett nodded. It was clear he was still hard, but he didn’t want to hurt Link. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or unhappy. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s… it’s okay.” Link leaned over and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder. “Maybe we’ll… do that someday, I just… I dunno. I’m scared, I guess. It’s probably stupid.”

“Of course not.” Rhett laid a tender kiss on the top of Link’s head. “We never have to do anything you’re not ready for. I care about you, Link, and I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.” Link frowned and looked up at him.

“What if I’m never ready?”

“I’ll still be here. Always.”

~ ~ ~

The end of junior year kept them both pretty busy, and they really didn’t have a lot of time to talk about what had transpired. When they were together, they were usually doing school work or making out, neither activity involved much intimate discussion. 

When Link was alone he thought about Rhett. One night he was laying on his bed, trying to get some sleep, but his body had other plans. He lowered his hands down his torso stopping just short of his briefs. It had been a while since he’d touched himself. Not since before he and Rhett had admitted their feelings for each other. If he did this now, it would be the first time he’d pleasured himself while thinking about a guy. While thinking about Rhett.

It was strange, but not in a bad way. He liked Rhett; this wouldn't have been the first time his thoughts had wandered into dark, perverted places. Usually he was with Rhett, and his desires were directed towards putting his tongue down the taller boy’s throat. Now he closed his eyes and nervously dipped his left hand passed the waistband of his underwear, looking for a different source of release.

Link thought back on that day he stopped Rhett from going farther, about what might have happened if he had let him proceed. He imagined it was Rhett's hand was moving down towards his member, and not his own. Those long fingers, callous from playing the guitar, would be coarse but gentle. Creeping down, they'd find Link’s cock, hard and eager for attention. Link wondered if Rhett would be rough with him, gripping the shaft with his huge hand and pumping him hard to completion. Maybe he would be tender, tracing lines up and down, caressing him, teasing for a long time before letting him come.

Just imagining either scenario made Link’s breath grow shorter, his heart racing in his chest. He pretended it was Rhett touching him, taking his time bringing Link to the edge. All the while his pillowed lips would be placing kisses, on Link’s mouth, his neck, and all along his collarbone. Link could almost feel it for real, and he whimpered, quietly. Going faster now, he imagined his friend whispering in his ear, moaning encouragement and all sorts of dirty things. 

“Please, Rhett,” Link begged the darkness. His body clenched and he sped up his movements, bringing himself over the edge with a shuddering gasp. When the stars faded from his eyelids, he lay there, slightly damp with sweat and delirious from the force of his fantasy-induced orgasm. It had been good, wonderful even, but he knew if it had really been Rhett, the experience would have been even better.

Over the next few weeks he continued to think about Rhett doing similar things, each time he felt a little more comfortable with his desires. He came to the conclusion that he wasn't afraid of being touched by his friend, but of Rhett being disgusted by his body. Was Rhett's drive just hormonal? Would he be grossed out if he actually saw Link's private parts?

After awhile Link figured it did no good to just wonder. By the time the end of the school year came around, he resolved to find out for sure. Of course, he couldn't just come out and ask, he was too scared. He had to wait until just the right moment, and he planned out exactly when that should be. 

~ ~ ~

It was also going to be Link’s 17th birthday soon, and he was planning to have an even smaller get together than Rhett’s party had been. Very small.

“You sure you don’t want to have all your friends come over here, Link?” his mother wondered. Even though her son was turning 17, almost a legal adult, she still worried about him. 

“I’m too old for silly kid’s parties, mom,” Link whined. “I just want to hang out with the guys by the river.” By ‘the guys’ he meant just Rhett, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He hadn’t even told Rhett yet.

“Well, okay, but don’t stay out too late. You need to start looking for a summer job soon. You need to save up for college.”

“Yes, mom,” Link agreed, not really listening. His head was too full of the fun he had planned for his birthday. 

His head was still spinning a bit as he sat by the river on the day, waiting for Rhett. He was on the larger of two giant boulders that had long ago been dug up and placed over looking Buies Creek. It was here Rhett and Link had spent much of their youth, talking about the world and planning for the future. It was here they had made their blood oath, promising that they were going to do something big someday, and whatever it was they would do it together.

“Hey, Link!” Rhett shouted with a wave, and startling Link from his thoughts. With a broad grin, he got to his feet and waved back. He couldn’t have hidden his excitement at seeing his friend if he had tried. They embraced in a warm hug, but Rhett was holding back just a bit. He looked around, curiously, confused that they were alone on this small hill. “Where is everyone?”

“I… uh, I didn’t invite anyone else,” Link admitted. “I just wanted it to be you and me.” Rhett stepped a bit closer, now that he was sure they weren’t being watched.

“What did you want ‘just you and me’ to do for your birthday?”

“Did you bring your swim trunks?” Rhett nodded and pulled down the corner of his shorts to show the grey cloth underneath.

“Wore them under my clothes. We going swimming?”

“Yup! Race you to the water!” With that, Link took off sprinting, tugging his shirt off as he ran. Rhett was fast behind him, his long legs catching up with ease. Clothes and shoes were tossed every which way as the two boys made their way to the river’s edge. Then, dressed only in their swimsuits, they dove in together, the cool waters a refreshing change from the warm, summer air.

It had been awhile since they last splashed around in the river, just fooling around and having fun. It seemed the closer they got to graduating high school, the more they were pressured to grow up and stay focused on school. Soon they would be off to college and after that the real world. They weren’t sure which school they would be going to, but they were certain they would be going to the same one. Nothing in the world was going to keep them apart, not if they could help it. Still they relished these days when they could still call themselves boys. It wasn’t going to be long before they became full adult men.

After messing about in the waters until their skin was all pruny, the two of them crawled out onto the riverbank and laid down in the sun to dry. They were panting a bit from the activity, but they weren’t tired. Link looked over at his friend, feeling the rush of elation in knowing everything was going just as he had planned. Rhett met his eye, sharing his delight and cheer. He didn’t know what else Link had in store. 

“This is much better than my party was,” Rhett noted once he caught his breath. Link chuckled, brushing his dark hair mostly back into place. He rolled over onto his side, fully facing Rhett now.

“I don't know. Parts of your birthday were really good.” He paused, remembering. “Not the blood part…”

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed. “Those scratches looked like they sucked, but you're right…”

He reached a hand over to run a single finger along Link’s jaw line. “Some of that day was amazing.” Link’s eyes flickered closed, shutting out everything but Rhett beside him, and the sensation of Rhett’s finger on his wet skin.

“But today is still better,” Rhett concluded. “Cause I'm here with you and we're not just friends. Right?”

“Best friends?” Link’s blue eyes twinkled, mischievously, feigning innocence. 

“I… think we're more than that, too.” 

“Blood brothers.” Rhett shoved Link’s arm, playfully. “What?”

“You don't want to say it, fine. But we are, you know.” He looked up at the sky, grinning a knowing grin. Link knew and he smiled at the thought. “What’s next on the agenda?” Rhett asked, after a minute.

“I dunno,” Link replied, still smiling. “We _are_ all alone here. What do you think we should do?” Rhett turned his head then cocked an eyebrow. Crawling over to his friend, he placed one arm on either side of his head, looking down into those gorgeous blue eyes.

“I can think of a few things.” Lowering down he kissed Link softly, his lips dancing the now familiar dance they had spent so many months practicing. He balanced much of his weight on one elbow, letting his other hand swoop down and clutch Link’s hip, holding him close and just tight enough to make him feel safe without hurting him. Rhett always knew the right way to be firm yet gentle, and he always made Link feel protected. Link trusted Rhett, more than anyone. Here, in Rhett’s arms, in this perfect moment, he was ready. Link was ready to take it further.

Carefully, subtly, he reached down and placed his hand over Rhett’s. Link guided Rhett’s hand away from his hip towards the front of his trunks where his arousal was already at half mast. Rhett stopped kissing, pulling away to look deep into Link’s face. He got the hint alright, but he needed to hear his friend say it out loud.

“Are you sure, Link?” he whispered. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Link nodded; he was positive.

“Only if you want to, I… I want you to… to touch me. Please.” Rhett kissed him again, slow and sweet. His hand cupped the bulge in Link’s swimsuit, holding it with loving care. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” He squeezed, slightly. “I- I love you, Link.” Sitting up, he used both of his hands to pull Link’s swimsuit down just a little. Just enough so that he could see the first of the boy’s dark pubic hairs. Link bit his lip, suddenly nervous again, but he didn’t move to stop Rhett. Instead, he waited patiently as his trunks were pulled down even further. The tip of his cock became visible, round and pert. Whatever shrinkage that had occurred in the cold water earlier was more than undone by his own hot blood surging through him. 

He covered his eyes with his arm, embarrassed and too scared to see what Rhett was now doing. His friend hadn’t said a word but was examining him with his eyes, and the silence was driving Link crazy.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded.

“You’re beautiful.” Rhett gently pulled Link’s clothing down the last few inches until all of his cock was revealed. It popped up, freed from its damp confines, stiff and eager. Link shivered from the sudden rush of wind on his previously private parts, but it wasn’t alone in the cold for long. Gentle as an angel, Rhett ran his fingertips up the length of Link’s cock, feeling the veins on the underside, the velvety softness of the skin. “Magnificent.”

“It’s so skinny,” Link noted.

“It’s perfect.” Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Rhett’s cold hand made Link gasp from the temperature change. He let go immediately. “Did I hurt you?” Link gave him a humorous look.

“You’re hands are cold, dude!” he explained. The two of them shared a quick giggle before Link laid his head back on the ground. Maybe this moment wasn’t as perfect as he had thought. He was all set to tell his friend to forget the whole thing when something very warm encompassed the head of his penis. He let out a short surprised cry as pleasure shot through his body like lightning. “Fu…! Wha… what’s…?” Looking down once more he saw Rhett’s mouth where his hand once was. He didn’t answer, but bent lower, taking more of Link inside. Link, meanwhile, lay back down, barely able to think as his friend took him to new heights of bliss. “Oh, god…”

Rhett sucked on the head a few times before pulling away. He studied it, estimating, as he licked his lips, coating them with saliva. Then, with a deep breath, he went down even further, trying to take as much of Link’s member as he could. His small mouth managed quite a bit, but he had never done this before and he only managed part way. He got most of it, then trying for more, he felt the tip graze the back of his throat and he gagged. 

“You’re so big,” he mused, pulling away again. Link wanted to apologize, but the comment just made him blush and squirm. Undeterred, Rhett went back down. This time he relaxed his jaw a bit and focused on using his tongue to swirl around every part of Link it could reach. Link was in heaven. No amount of pretend could amount to the real thing and he never thought he would be inside Rhett’s mouth today. He also never realized Rhett’s tongue was so talented; apparently all the practice with tonsil stones really paid off.

Alternating between pulsing his tongue along the length and sucking up and down, Rhett quickly settled into a rhythm. His free hand held that which he couldn’t fit in his mouth, keeping it warm in the cooling breeze, and holding it steady as he worked it over. Soon enough Link felt a tightness in his balls and he brought a hand to his friend’s shoulder to warn him.

“I… I’m gonna… uh…” Rhett finally came up for air, shifting so he was lying more beside Link than on top of him. His hand didn’t stop, massaging Link’s cock as the brunet continued to thrust into his hand.

“You’re so hot, Link,” he growled. “I want to see you come, want to see you come with your huge dick, so fucking hot…” Link held his eyes shut tight as he abandoned himself to the euphoria. Rhett’s voice in his ear and his hand pumping furiously pushed him so hard over the edge, his upper body lifted up off the ground. He spasmed as hot cum sprayed forth, covering Rhett’s hand with the sticky substance. Only once he was utterly spent, and catching his breath, did Rhett let go. He wiped his hand off on his own trunks before tucking Link’s member away and placed his arm across Link's chest.

“Oh, man,” Link panted. “Oh, man. I… wow. We… I… _hoo_...”

“Good, huh?” Rhett chuckled. Link didn’t have the strength to hit him for that, settling for shaking his head, a grin plastered on his face.

“I should have let you do that weeks ago. That was... amazing.” 

“I’m glad.” He pulled Link into a tighter embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Very much.”

“You gonna be okay?” Link didn’t answer, but nodded, his chest only now slowing down. The two of them lay there, cuddling in silence, as Link waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his rib cage. He had been right about one thing: the real thing had been way better than the fantasy.

“What do you want to do now?” Rhett asked after while, genuinely curious. Link thought about it all of two seconds before kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

“Now it’s my turn to have some ‘cake’.”

****

**The End.**


End file.
